


Morning After

by WolfstarGarden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarGarden/pseuds/WolfstarGarden
Summary: Sirius likes to comfort Remus the day after the full moon, especially if Remus is naked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found this half-finished floating around my computer and I'm trying to clean out my unfinished work. So I fleshed this one out for your enjoyment. It's fluffy AF, but whatever. Enjoy!

The most Remus could manage was a muffled grunt when Sirius leapt onto his bed, thumping heavily beside him. His friend slithered close, hurting Remus when he rubbed against swollen, bruised flesh.

“Another moon gone, Messer Moony,” Sirius crooned in his ear.

Remus groaned, refusing to turn and face Sirius. “Padfoot, get off my bed. I’m naked.”

Sirius laughed gently. “You’d never be naked, Moony. You even bathe in your underclothes.”

“Except for the first few hours after a transformation, when my skin is so tender and sensitised that I cannot bear the touch of clothes, Paddle-brain.”

“Huh,” Sirius shifted a bit, and Remus felt the blankets lift up. “Well, whattaya know,” Sirius continued. “You are naked.”

Remus grunted again, something in the back of his mind telling him he should be embarrassed, but he didn’t have the energy to care. Boys sharing a dormitory had few secrets from each other, and none of them involved their bodies anyway.

“Sirius, what do you want?” Remus mumbled.

The older boy nestled beside him again, one arm looping carefully over Remus’ waist. Remus made a noise, but it wasn’t meant to drive Sirius off and they both knew it. When Sirius spoke, Remus felt the warmth of his breath against the delicate skin of his neck, ruffling through his curls. “Just to make sure you’re okay. D’you want me to leave?”

Remus sighed deeply. “No...”

Sirius’ arm tightened across Remus abdomen. “Didn’t think so.”

Silence fell between them, and Remus relaxed into Sirius’ embrace. A layer of bedclothes lay between them, separating damaged, naked skin from the fine wool of Sirius’ clothing. They were often touching – tackling each other in play between classes, or using each other as footrests when stretched out on the couch.

“Are you too tired to make out?” Sirius queried, nuzzling Remus’ neck gently.

“Don’t tease me, pervert,” Remus grumbled, smiling. His overly sensitized skin tingled delightfully where Sirius touched him.

“Would I do that to you, my Moony?”

“Yes. You’re always making promises you don’t keep. I’ve been perennially blue-balled since I met you.”

Sirius chuckled lightly. “Even half-dead you use pretentious words.”

“I’m not half-dead,” Remus protested, “I’m fully dead.”

Remus could hear the wry smile in Sirius’ voice when he said, “Poor Remmy. Don’t worry, I’m here to take care of you.”

Remus grunted again.

Sirius was known for being active and exuberant, like a puppy drugged with amphetamine. But he also had a deep sense for Remus’ moods. It was a mutual understanding, something they had developed over the years of their friendship.

So Sirius coiled a hand around Remus’ head and pulled him close. Remus tucked his face into the groove of Sirius’ shoulder and soon tumbled into a fitful slumber.

He woke to Sirius stroking his curls and singing gently in a rough voice. “ _Good day, sunshine... good day, sunshine..._ ”

“Mm,” Remus murmured, shifting groggily. “That’s nice.”

“A trait I do not wish to be known for.” Sirius replied, the song fading. “I do have a reputation.”

“No you don’t,” Remus smiled. “But I won’t tell all the same.”

“My eternal gratitude,” Sirius slurred. He pressed his lips chastely against Remus’ temple.

“I’d kiss you back,” Remus said. “But you might take it the wrong way, me being naked and all.”

“Hm, yes. Best not start something we’re not prepared to finish.”

“Mm.” Remus sighed and moved again, slipping an arm around Sirius. He could feel the steady _thump thump_ of Sirius’ heartbeat beneath his palm. “Where’s Prongs and Wormtail?”

“Quidditch pitch. Why?”

Remus tried to shrug and failed, settling for an aching crunch of muscles instead. “This is nice. Don’t fancy an interruption. Would you be more comfortable if I put bottoms on? Reckon I could tolerate them now.”

“No, it’s fine. I kind of like the fact that there’s only a thin blanket between me and your bare body, actually.”

Remus huffed a laugh. “Don’t get me excited, Padfoot.”

Sirius grinned. “You’re not a threat to me right now, Moony. I’m not worried.”

“Oh, you think so?” Remus levered himself up, leaning over Sirius who watched him with mild humour. “Even battered and bruised I could take you on, little Gryffindog.”

Sirius’ smile dialled up to a level that made Remus giddy. “Fight me...” he crooned.

Remus’ mouth turned up slightly, and he stretched his hand slowly up Sirius’ chest, over his clavicle, along his neck before twisting it into his hair. Sirius looked decidedly unimpressed.

Carefully, Remus folded his body down again, resting on Sirius’ chest. He dipped his head and pressed his mouth to Sirius’ smug pout, running his tongue over one full lip. Sirius’ chest heaved beneath him as he gasped, and then a hand settled on the back of his head, urging him closer.

Remus bit him, snapping his teeth sharply on Sirius’ bottom lip, a pearl of blood blossoming beneath his tongue. He wicked it away, tasting copper and iron and _Sirius_.

“Ugh!” Sirius pushed him back. “Ow!”

Remus smiled lopsidedly. “Do I win?”

Sirius blinked at him, looking baffled. Then a smile curved his lips again. “You cheated. I want a rematch...”

Remus laughed and slid back into Sirius’ arms, relishing the touch of broad hands on his naked skin. Then their mouths met again, hot and sweet, a gentle, shining fight.

 

_Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine_  
_I need to laugh and when the sun is out_  
_I've got something I can laugh about_  
_I feel good in a special way_  
_I'm in love and it's a sunny day_


End file.
